


A dork in love

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, Humour, M/M, alec is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has a crush on his best friend, Magnus, but he is too shy to tell him. So what does he do? Well, the only rational thing really - creates Magnus in a game that he likes as his love interest and plays out his romantic fantasies there. But what happens when Magnus catches him playing the game?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A dork in love

_ ‘’Oh, Alec, a flower for me? How thoughtful of you, _ ’’  _ said Magnus and took the flower that Alec gave to him. Alec smiled softly and then sighed happily. ‘’Another fun date is was,’’ carried on Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up, his heart was beating like crazy and he nodded. ‘’Thank you for taking me see that movie, you really know what I like, don’t you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started nodding like crazy. Of course, he knew Magnus more than anyone else and he was biting on his lip, his cheeks redder than ever. Maybe today was finally going to be the day - their first kiss! _

_ ‘’Of course, only the best for the one I like,’’ said Alec back and Magnus giggled. Alec’s heart was beating like crazy and he was holding in his breath. Maybe, maybe… he played all of his cards right this time, he was getting a perfect score and he was nervously trying to figure out what Magnus was going to say. _

_ ‘’Oh, look at the time,’’ said Magnus and Alec started shaking his head. ‘’It is indeed kind of late, isn’t it?’’ asked Magnus and then smiled. ‘’Although I wouldn’t mind spending the entire night with you, Alec, I think we should say goodbye to each other. You look tired,’’ said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue. ‘’Huh, why are you looking at me like this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec perked up - wait, that was new. That didn’t happen before yet and his palms started sweating because maybe he was getting lucky! _

_ ‘’I don’t wanna leave yet,’’ said Alec back and Alec watched how Magnus’ cheeks reddened just a little bit. Fuck, just how adorable was he when he flushed, biting on his lip and he then waited. _

_ ‘’No?’’ asked Magnus and then giggled. ‘’I mean we can spend some more time with each other before bidding farewell to each other,’’ said Magnus and Alec then started nodding like crazy - yes, yes, yes! ‘’I don’t mean so sound sappy… but I wish I could spend a forever with you,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Fuck, he felt the same. ‘’I’ve never felt like this before, you’re really special,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart sped up once more. _

_ ‘’Magnus…’’ _

_ ‘’I think… that I…’’ started Magnus and Alec perked up. Oh, God! Just what was he about to say next?! ‘’I love you,’’ he finally said it out and Alec was about to melt right there at the spot because he felt the same. He so felt the same, he loved Mangus for years now and finally his wishes were coming true. Magnus. Confessed. His. Love. Ah! ‘’Stop staring at me like that, it’s embarrassing,’’ said Magnus and giggled. Alec looked down and shuddered because- _

_ ‘’I love you too, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked up at him surprised. _

_ ‘’Alec…’’ said Magnus and Alec waited for a little while, taking his time. ‘’I mean… would it be too forward of me if I was about to…’’ started Magnus, but then was cut off mid sentence and suddenly he appeared really close to Alec, who almost forgot how to breathe and Magnus giggled happily. ‘’You’re blushing, Alec,’’ said Alec and then closed his eyes. Magnus was touching his cheek and leaning closer. ‘’I’ve always wanted to do this,’’ said Magnus and Alec was screaming on the inside - he, too wanted to do this for a long time and he was shaking all over. Finally it was happening, Magnus was going to kiss him and- _

‘’Alec, open the door,’’ yelled Jace and Alec finally snapped back to reality. He had his earphones in, playing his favourite dating computer game and he was just interrupted in the middle of it, just when he was getting to the good part. His brother decided to cock block him yet again and Alec’s soul darkened.  _ One of these days he was going to make Jace pay for this!  _ Alec didn’t want to pause the game, but well… the moment was ruined and he whined. ‘’Alec, there’s someone at the door for you,’’ said Jace and Alec moaned out loud.

‘’Tell them I’m not home, I’m in the middle of something really important here,’’ said Alec and then glanced back at the computer screen and his heart was melting.  _ Magnus was so pretty and cute.  _ He really didn’t have the time for anyone else at the moment - this needed to happen because he had spent hours upon hours on this game. If he couldn’t get to confess his feelings for Magnus in real life, then at least he could do it in the game. It was kind of sad, but at the same time, it was enough for the time being. 

‘’Okay then,’’ said Jace and Alec could tell that he was laughing. ‘’I’ll just tell Magnus that you’re not at home then,’’ said Jace and Alec’s jaw dropped - wait, what? Magnus… the Magnus was at their house? At first Alec thought that Jace was pulling on his leg, but then…  _ what if he wasn’t?  _ He couldn’t… okay! Magnus was his classmate and his friend, the two of them had been friends since they’ve started high school together at the same time. They were seniors now and… but why would Magnus come over unannounced?!

‘’Magnus’ here?’’ shrieked Alec.

‘’Yep,’’ said Jace and then popped inside of Alec’s room. Alec’s jaw dropped because Magnus couldn’t see him like this! Not at all! He was a mess - he was wearing sweatpants, his hair was a mess and so was his room. Usually if he knew that Magnus was coming over, he would take care of everything. He would make that his room was in top notch condition and also shower… twice before Magnus would get there. It was weekend, so Alec didn’t really have any special reasons to doll up and stuff… Magnus didn’t say anything about coming over. If he did, Alec would as hell make sure to remember and put it on his calendar. He was just that type of a guy, but now….

‘’Oh, fuck,’’ said Alec and the game was all of the sudden forgotten because he had so much stuff to do! ‘’Okay, yes, tell him I’m home,’’ said Alec and Jace grinned because he thought that that would happen. Everyone knew about Alec’s not to secret crush on his friend. ‘’Um… make him wait in the living room, I have to take care of this mess,’’ said Alec and then was horrified when he turned back on his bed and saw wrappers of chocolates and the chips that he ate before. Yep, Magnus would never see him in the same light if he’d seen all of this. So, Alec had little time to do a lot of work.

‘’Okay,’’ said Jace and started laughing. ‘’Need a hand?’’

‘’No,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Be with Magnus, entertain him. Offer him food, drinks,’’ said Alec and Jace started laughing, but in the end he only nodded and then disappeared, allowing Alec to take his time to make himself and his room presentable. It was a lot of work, but after twenty minutes of hard work, Alec was finally done - he had managed to make his room under control, quickly changing into new clothes and then he was finally done - after brushing his teeth. Okay, he was ready to meet Magnus himself. And just as he was about to go to meet him, the door suddenly opened and Magnus stepped inside of his room all on his own, Alec’s jaw dropping because  _ he wasn’t ready.  _

As happy as Magnus was to be spending some time with Alec’s brother, he was there to meet his brother. It was weekend, he was bored at home, so he decided to pay his friend a little visit. He decided to surprise Alec, so he came unannounced and he was feeling all giddy on the inside because it was always a joy to spend time with Alec - Alexander was the most adorable thing ever. And while it was true that Magnus was very well aware of his own crush on Alec and Alec’s crush on him, he never really said anything because he didn’t want to… he wasn’t really sure why he didn’t tell his feelings. Though he had planned to tell him a few times before, but he always chickened out. So, he decided to continue being in the friendzone for a little while. 

Magnus smiled when he saw his friend and then closed the door behind him. Alec was just standing there and Magnus cocked his head to the side. He was kind of surprised to see Alec taking his time before coming out to meet him. Usually, Alec was always waiting for him, but not this time - maybe he came in a bad timing. Magnus pouted, but then decided not to think of it too much. ‘’Everything okay in there?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only nodded. ‘’Good, because you were taking quite a long time in here, so I worried and as much as I love listening to your brother rambling about sport stuff, I came here to see you,’’ said Magnus and Alec giggled because he was too happy.

‘’Y-yeah, all is okay,’’ said Alec. ‘’I was just trying to clean up a little bit because my room was a complete mess,’’ said Alec and then started nervously laughing. ‘’Didn’t want to send you running back home’’ said Alec and Magnus only chuckled, but then shrugged a little bit. So, Alec was busy cleaning up for him? Adorable. Magnus bit onto his lip and then just looked around the room. Yep, looked as tidy as ever.

‘’You clean up nice,’’ said Magnus and Alec started laughing.

‘’Yeah,’’ said the younger and then he clasped his hands together. ‘’So, um, what brings you here?’’ asked Alec, kind of curious and Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest and then just shook his head.

‘’Do I really need an excuse to come and see my friend?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shook his head and then quickly apologised because that wasn’t how he wanted to come across. Of course he was happy to see Magnus, but he just wondered… ‘’I was bored,’’ said Magnus. ‘’So I came here to surprise you,’’ said Magnus and then winked. Alec flinched and then he looked down, cheeks red a little bit and he then started biting his lip. 

‘’You don’t hear me complaining, do you?’’ asked Alec softly and then just looked around his room. ‘’Ah, then make yourself feel like home, sit down and I’ll go grab us a snack or something?’’ asked Alec, but Magnus shrugged it off.

‘’It’s okay, Jace already showered me with lots of snacks, saying that he was ordered by you,’’ said Magnus and then Alec flushed all up to his ears and he just started awkwardly laughing because he hoped that Jace wouldn’t tell Magnus  _ that.  _ It was kind of embarrassing and he just looked down. Magnus saw that Alec felt awkward and he wanted to change that. ‘’It only proves that you’re an amazing host and an amazing friend, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed happily.  _ Magnus in the game never called him by his full name - he could never ever compare to the real thing.  _ Alec sighed happily and then he clasped his hands together.

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec in the end and then pressed his lips together. ‘’I don’t know then… wanna watch a movie or something?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up. 

‘’Got something new in your collection?’’ asked Magnus curiously and Alec nodded.

‘’I’ve ordered a few new things,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. ‘’You know what? You set the computer and I’ll go grab the DVDs and then we can pick something to watch together,’’ proposed Alec and Magnus was immediately up for it. Alec happily hurried to his bookcase, where he had his DVDs and he had completely forgotten that he had left the game on. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to save the game and then turn it off - he couldn’t help it. After he heard that Magnus was over, the entire logic flew right through the window and Alec wasn’t aware of the fact that was about to happen -  _ Magnus was about to see himself in his dating game.  _

Magnus happily rubbed his palms together and then sat onto the chair, while Alec was picking out the DVDs. Magnus turned to Alec’s laptop and then he narrowed his eyes when he saw…  _ Alec was playing a game?  _ Magnus wasn’t a big fan of video games, but he was still interested to see what Alec was into mainly because the animated guy on the screen looked a lot like him. At first, Magnus thought that he was just imagining things, but after he clicked once, he thought that maybe he was imagining things because the guy’s name in the game was  _ Magnus.  _ Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw that he somehow made the game Magnus kiss…  _ Alec?  _

_ ‘’Alec, this was our first kiss!’’  _

Magnus was glued to the screen because things were slowly coming together because  _ Alec had made a game about them!  _ There was a character named Magnus and Alec and… they were kissing. If he didn’t find Alec adorable before, Alec’s adorableness charts had just flew through the roof and he couldn’t contain the jump his heart made .Yep, he was just so goddamn whipped already and he was just… he couldn’t look away and he was just smiling because Alec… Magnus was lost in his thoughts, Alec finally picking out the movies and he happily turned around. 

‘’Magnus, I’ve gotten the mo-...  _ Oh, no, what are you doing, Magnus?!’’ _ shrieked Alec when he saw Magnus looking at the computer. Only then he realised that he left the game on and all of the DVDs ended up on the floor and he ran up to Magnus, closing down his laptop and he was then just so… embarrassed. Magnus knew that he shouldn’t have been snooping around, but he couldn’t help himself. The guy reminded him of himself and then the names popping up… Magnus was just smiling, while Alec was dying from embarrassment. Alec mistook the smile as a sign that Magnus was going to start making fun of him and he was just… mortified. Magnus was-

‘’Magnus I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’I-I-I-’’

‘’Alexander, calm down, it’s just-’’

‘’No, I-’’

‘’That was us, right?’’

‘’It’s just… a game, a random game. Us? Pssh, no and-’’

‘’It had our names and our characters were kissing,’’ said Magnus and then stood up, Alec holding the laptop up to his chest and he had his eyes closed because he was just too… he couldn’t look Magnus into the eyes and the older one just chuckled because his friend was adorable. Magnus had been waiting for a sign that it was the right time to finally tell Alec how he felt and maybe this was the right time after all. He was biting on his lip and he then just shrugged because Alexander was too cute. 

‘’I-I… look, it’s just… I… I didn’t mean for it to be that weird. It’s a game, but I shouldn’t have and I am just so sorry. Please, don’t think I’m weird or-’’

‘’Adorable,’’ said Magnus and Alec stopped talking -  _ huh?  _ ‘’You’re just too goddamn adorable, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then stepped closer to the other, who was now looking down. ‘’You like me,’’ said Magnus and Alec flinched. ‘’Relax, I’ve known for a while now,’’ said Magnus and Alec glanced up.

‘’How?!’’

‘Doesn’t matter how, but,’’ said Magnus and Alec was just… his heart was about to jump out at any rate now. ‘’Maybe I should finally let you know how I feel about you,’’ said Magnus and then stepped closer. Gently brushing his lips against Alec’s, Magnus pulled back and Alec was shaking. ‘’I like you too,’’ said Magnus and then winked. ‘’I guarantee you that this is way better than that ga-’’

‘’Again,’’ blurted out Alec and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’Kiss me again, please,’’ he said and Magnus grinned. Alec let his laptop onto his bed and then shuddered softly when he felt Magnus’ hands cupping his face and then he closed his eyes when their lips met for the second time, this time kissing Magnus back and Magnus was smiling after they pulled back. ‘’Screw the game, this is way better,’’ said Alec and then Magnus just shook his head. ‘’I like you,’’ he said because he wanted to hear it out loud and Magnus grinned and then hugged him.

‘’Trust me - I know,’’ said Magnus and then sighed happily. ‘’Finally, huh?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’Kiss me again?’’ asked Alec and how could Magnus say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
